


Going Back For The Tiny Men Named David

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eliot Does Not Forgive, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e13 The Second David Job, Hardison Is A Good Bro, Rewrite, Scene Rewrite, Shifter Eliot, Succubus Sophie, werewolf eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Sophie does her best to apologize and Eliot does his best not to hate her.





	Going Back For The Tiny Men Named David

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I forgot to post this for like a week~
> 
> I don't own anything Leverage.

Tugging at the piece of equipment in his lap, Eliot tried to silence his growls as the real source of his anger walked towards him. 

At least Sophie had the sense to keep her mood altering hormones away from the hitter. 

"You need something?" He asked, keeping his voice civil.

Shifting awkwardly, Sophie shrugged. "I was just trying to make myself useful."

Eliot gave the grifter a bitter smile. "Yeah, well, last time you tried that, we had to blow up the office."

Indignation poured off of the succubus. "That's not fair."

"I was just getting used to it." Eliot muttered, looking back down at the rig he was trying to fix.

"What? Having an office?" Sophie asked in an ever so slightly mocking tone.

Eliot set his wrench down and looked Sophie in the eye. "Being part of a ..... A team." He said, swallowing down the word Pack.

Sophie wilted under the hitter’s honest words and began to stammer excuses.

Parker came in then, frowned at the succubus and dropped her bag next to Eliot. "What's going on?"

Eliot picked his wrench back up and waved to towards the grifter. "Sophie here was just trying to apologize."

Sophie tried to deny it but was cut off by Parker who went to help Hardison with the painting he had lugged to the oversized fireplace. "She tried that with me earlier. She kind of sucks at it."

"Little bit." Eliot muttered, going back to his work.

Hardison glanced between the grifter and hitter. "Oh, did she give you the speech about how we're thieves and about how this is what thieves do and if we were in her shoes, we'd have done the same thing?"

Eliot let his wrench clatter to the floor and glared at Sophie with a mock smile. "No, I think she was just getting to that part."

Shoving the rig to the floor Eliot pushed himself up and leaned towards the succubus, smile fading. "You apologized to him first, huh? Why am I last!"

"I wasn't apologizing." Sophie said indignantly then stopped.

Eliot smiled again but his bitterness still bled through into his voice. "That's the problem."

Letting her shoulders fall, Sophie fiddled with her perfectly manicured fingernails and tried to hold her teammates gaze. "I just wanted to see if we were all okay with each other."

Parker grinned. "I forgive you."

Smiling, Hardison picked up the painting again. "Apology accepted."

Eliot sat back down. "Yeah." He said, wincing at how fake he sounded.

Parker and Hardison hefted the painting of Old Nate up and onto the fireplace Mantel.

"Just edge it left a little bit." Sophie instructed, her face lightening.

with the painting in place and ready to piss off Nate the next time he walked through the room Parker and Sophie wandered off to get changed for the heist.

Hardison came to sit next to Eliot as he went back to wrestling with the equipment. "I was gonna head out for some provisions, got any requests?" The hacker asked cautiously.

a shard of vindictiveness slithered deep into Eliot's injured heart and he kept his eyes on the rig. "You better get take out. Don’t got time to cook." He lied.

Hardison took a long slow breath before nodding. "Ok." He murmured, standing and pressing a hand to Eliot's shoulder.

"Ok." He repeated, gently rubbing his thumb in two small circles before pulling away.

Letting the wrench and rig slid off his lap, Eliot pressed his face into his hands and rubbed at his stinging eyes.

Maybe it would be different this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
